The King's Son Who Feared Nothing
by Europa
Summary: A cutsy story off of the Brother's Grimm original tale. No one has heard of it so far. I like. Its cute. ^.^


The King's Son Who Feared Nothing  
retold by Europa  
original by the Brother's Grimm  
  
  
Chapter One: The Fearless Prince  
  
  
Once there was a vast kingdom that went by the name of Tazo. It was a fairly peaceful place. Nothing really much happened. There was a king and a queen. But the queen was long sense dead and her funeral was shared throughout all of Tazo. The king was never remarried. Now the king had a son. His name was Ender. Ender had the fair skin and hair of his mother but the dark eyes and quick wit and tongue of his father. He was also restless and very rebellious.   
Such activities in Tazo were not exhilarating enough to keep Ender content. In fact, he was reduced to painting small pictures on the wall. Once he finished that he confronted his father. The king, whose name was Majen, had long since been over the death of his wife. So when Ender entered the main hall, Majen was surrounded by a countless number of beautiful women. In almost nothing. Ender was used to this. He was also used to his father.  
Majen was an exact opposite of Ender. He was fat, lazy and hopelessly tame. He loved his surroundings, but he was still a father of some extent. He had tried to keep Ender happy with horse-back riding, fencing, jostling, science, literature, even to the point of taking him to the ridge of Tazo. But still he had failed to make Ender tired and tame. Just like his mother.   
Ender approached Majen and bowed. He did not rise until Majen dismissed his maidens, seeing that his son wanted to talk. When all the women had left Majen replied, "What is that you wish to talk about my son."  
"I wish to go forth into the wide world; there the time will not seem long to me, and I shall see wonders enough." he returned to his father. "No. I will go forth into the world."  
Majen tried at his best to keep his face straight. He did not feel comfortable enough to let Ender leave him. Now Majen knew his son more than anyone, not even his dearly departed wife knew as much about Ender than he. He knew that Ender was born with the gift of no fear. Even when Majen had told his son of the dangers of beyond Tazo, Ender still ventured forth. When Majen had found out about this, he sent his men to fetch Ender, with himself at the lead. When they had found the little boy (Ender was only 7 at the time) he had his hands up in a boxing position, facing a demon as if in a match. The creature hissed and pounced the youngling. Majen's men spent 10 minutes wrestling, stabbing, and killing the monster. They wearily carried the boy and the head of the demon home. Not long after Ender was nursed back to health, he wished to go back and face another monster just like it. Majen locked Ender in a room with a psychiatrist and would not let him out until he had promised the shrink that he would never leave the boundaries of Tazo ever again. And as a prince, he always held his word. The poor man who tried to fix the youngling's mind left the room shaking at all that Ender had told of the previous conversation that he had with the demon before the knights arrived.  
Majen didn't like to see his son leave. He always held in fear the option that Ender may never return home and he would lose his beloved son to his late wife. Was this a punishment from her? Surely she would be pleased to see him so grown and healthy. Why would she want to make him leave his home land and inheritance? What would he do out there? Live? Or die? It wasn't fair!! Ender was his!!  
"My dear son," Majen said after awhile of staring down Ender. "What has possessed you into thinking this? Do you not remember your promise?"  
"Oh you great lump!" Ender spat out, much to Majen's surprise. "This place maybe exciting to you, but to me." Here he sighed with exaggeration. "Its a long living, boring nightmare to me!!!"  
Again Majen looked Ender up and down and finally caught his dark vivid eyes. He tried to explore his face to see what he was thinking. Ender normally expressed his feelings through body language. Sometimes, such as a time like this, he wanted to see fear in those eyes. Never did he. That intimidated him, made him terribly afraid of his own son. That was what probably stalled the demon from ripping off Ender's head. Majen couldn't stand around because one day, he would find another monster just like himself, and the blonde would be taken away from Majen. The King would not be able to take that much intensity.   
"I will simply not allow you to leave Ender!!" he boomed, trying ever so hard to terrify his own child. It did not work.  
Ender merely got right in Majen's face and said, "Dearest father. . . I am already frustrated with this peaceful kingdom. . . I'M LEAVING!!!"  
Majen stared wide eyed at the boy. "You. . .you. . . have my. . .per. . .permission." he said with a bow of his head. " Just. . . If your still. . .still alive, contact me please."  
Ender hugged his father and beamed. " Thank you so much. You won't regret this. I'll come home, and on top of it I'll have something wonderful with me. Just you wait and see. I promise these things."  
With that, Ender left the court room, happily wistling a tune his mother sang to him as a baby. Majen stared sadly as he watched the last thing in his life that made him happy and content. 'There goes the second love,' he thought. 'And he just broke two promises in one day. He's never going to come back. He won't stay alive. He's leaving Tazo. He's leaving me!' And Majen held himself, reminding himself that kings weren't supposed to cry.   
Ender, on the other hand, skipped out of the giant castle and tworads the field of flowers. That was the boundry line of Tazo. There was a great wood, and once in it, he was gone. Now all he had to think about was the adventures that waited impaitently ahead of him and called out his name.   
  
End Chapter One  
Chapter Two: Khang the Giant 


End file.
